


You are a heating pad

by weird_hoodie_kid



Series: Trans Nico and/or Will [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Nico di Angelo, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_hoodie_kid/pseuds/weird_hoodie_kid
Summary: Nico has his period, Will is a good boyfriend.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Trans Nico and/or Will [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890139
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	You are a heating pad

“Hey, what’s wrong buddy?” Will said, sitting down on the edge of the bed, next to Nico.

“We've been dating for a month, for the love of everything that is good _don’t call me buddy_ ” Nico answered from his spot, curled up under the covers.

Will reached and took the covers to Nico’s chin and intertwined his fingers on the other boy’s hair.

“C’mon, babe, what's wrong?” Will said leaning down to kiss the boy’s forehead “Tell meee”

Nico reviewed his day in that moment, he woke up very nicely, really nice day, he took a shower, because _every nice day started with a shower, right?_ and he went with the kids to practice sword fight.

“I'm on my period” Nico answered.

“Oh” Will said, for someone who came from a house with a lot of women, he didn't really understand how periods worked until he had to take charge of the infirmary “Is there something i could do to help?”

“Remove my organs” Deadpanned.

“But, like now”

“Kill me”

“But I don't want to kill you” Will pouted.

“You would let another person kill me?” Nico chuckled.

“No, but if you die I don't want you to die in my hands” Nico smiled at that.

“You can just... Lay down with me, cuddle” He said.

Will basically jumped to the bed after that, hugging Nico and resting his chin in the boy’s head.

“You are always huggy when you are on your period, did you know that?” Will said.

“No… Not really, it's because you are warm and you are my personal heating pad” Will hugged Nico tighter, he loved that. “Today it started while I was giving a class and a kid hit me and saw the blood and thought he harmed me”

Will laughed lightly at it “The kid is traumatized now”

“What is a little bit of trauma going to do?” Nico smiled and breathed deep in Will's clothes “I want your hoodie”

“You have almost all my hoodies here, why this one?”

“Because I don't have all your hoodies and this one smells nice” Nico tried to sound convincing.

Will sighed “Later, now, cuddle”

“Ok…”

He couldn't say he was disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mostly bc there are literally 26 works on Nico/Will with Nico Trans and some of them is of him pregnant or him having sex- like tbh i dont have nothing against sex but he is 14 my dudes


End file.
